vampires and wizards don't mix
by custom-made22
Summary: crossover of hp and a future form underworld. what will happen when selene's daughter agrees to protect hogwarts with her men? will it prove too difficult that the children are in the way or could she use that to her advantage? not finished.strong languag


Lilith cocked her guns peering around in the darkness she didn't see anything. She was on guard all the same. At every noise, a rustle of leaves or a coo of an owl she jumped and turned to it.

She patrolled the castle many times before but today it was different. She looked at her watch. It was 1:00am she needed to check in the castle.

Lilith walked up the stone steps as the other vampires joined her walking behind her. Suddenly they froze as they heard a long mutilating howl. They wore their long hooded capes that were more like some sort of robe and they blew in the wind as they turned. They all looked to Lilith. She hardly hesitated.

' Raze, Cadphile and Augustin, come with me the rest inside guard the doors.' They swept down the steps and in the direction of the howling. They breathed loudly. They reached the derelict tower. They hid behind a wall. Lilith held her breath as she heard the monster. Lilith told them to split up and they did so. Going quietly. She spied him silently her gun in her hand she aimed as the animal sniffed around. Putting her finger out the trigger she cocked the gun softly. Every noise she made was about 10 times louder to her then it was. She breathed heavily and rasperly, shaken. She took her finale aim. Suddenly there was a cry

'STUPEFY!' a green light had come from a group of teenagers and had hit the monster all that happened is that it staggered backwards but seemed unfazed. Instead it saw the teenagers and ran to them.

'Shit' she ran around what were they doing? The other vampires had panicked, as did Lilith, and the gunshots echoed through the air. Lilith knew she had to get to the young wizards or the monster would get there first. She leapt on to the wall and ran. The teenagers shot hexes and jinxes at it but nothing was working and they weren't moving. It jumped reaching with its claws out to them. She pushed them out the way and they fell. She shot him twice in the stomach. This time he fell. The rest of the vampires circled him as he staggered up. They shot him though he rammed his way through. Cadphile fell hard on to the rocks and Augustan was thrown over the wall. Lilith shot continuously in a sort of rhythm bang with the left then the right then the left and right and so on. It turned running at her it jumped high in the air pinning her down as he had landed. It snarled in her face but suddenly it fell. It lay dead on top of her. Raze had pulled it and he pulled the heavy object off her.

'Thanks.' She brushed herself off. 'Are the others alright?' just then Cadphile and Augustan came in pulling the three teenagers by their clothes as they struggled to get free. 'They're students, it's alright.' They loosened their grip but still held tightly so they couldn't get away but so they could feel more free. She stood in front of them. She briefly made eye contact with each of them but had no emotion. She looked like her mother and acted like her as well. 'We should take them to Albus.' She flipped the guns around her fingers and put them in their holsters. And rammed through them leading the way.

They marched up the steps and through the school recruiting the rest of the vampires as they went. Lilith got angrier and angrier as she got closer to the office. They could have killed her men let-a-lone themselves. She stormed in the office without knocking. Augustan and Cadphile through the teenagers on the floor.

'Explain this Albus.' She almost shouted

'Why, Harry, Ron Hermione. You have been caught up in a little toddle.'

'ALBUS' he looked unfazed by her shouting

' Lilith I can see why you are upset but I don't understand why you are so angry.' Lilith's eyes were bright blue. They did this when all vampires were angry.

'_They_ tried to take on a hormanagus.' She spat, 'Albus this is enough, we are putting our men's life's on the line for you because of no fault of our own and this is how you repay us, by letting your students have a go at battling them!'

'ahhh' he said

'Yes Albus 'ahhh' you know they are not effected by magic! We had to sacrifice almost our lives to save these teenagers. Keep them in line!' she turned to leave but Albus spoke.

'Lilith, I must apologise.' She turned, 'they are usually good students.'

'I've heard of them Albus, they are notorious for chasing trouble. Not this time. Unless they want to die.' He looked at them a stern and demanding look on her face, 'don't think you can defeat them with your measly magic so get that into your head. If you go after them they will kill you and you wont be able to protect yourselves. So don't even try.' She looked at Dumbledore, 'Albus.' She nodded and walked out he returned the nod and watched them leave. He sat down and the teenagers just stood there.

'Professor are they really vampires.'

'Yes, Harry they are.' they all looked at one another.

'They are here for our extra security against the hormanagus. Which I inquire why you were after them.' He raised an eyebrow under his half moon spectacles. Harry felt himself go red.

'Well we heard about them, Hagrid mentioned it. We thought we could help.'

'Well. All I can say is that you were mistaken.' There was a long pause in the room.

'Sir, can I ask a question?' he nodded in approval. 'Well why have you got vampires and who exactly are they?'

'Very good question, I thought I should tell the students we had some here, it's been in the back of my mind and I guess now I should tell.

You see lord voldermort is recruiting his army. Before they could all be defeated but now he has got these creatures, these hormanagus, which is carefully thought of. They cannot be harmed by magic that's were our friends come in. the vampires are the only ones, bar the Lycans, that can defeat them. They are immortals. This particular clan is the Corvin clan.'

'And the girl?'

' The leader. Daughter of Selene and Michael Corvin. It is a long story and I do not wish to get in to it tonight.' He smiled. 'Now why don't you all just get to bed?' They did as they were told walking quickly back to the portrait hole.

'well,' said Ron as he stood up in the common room


End file.
